Lay all your love on me
by Blainefan95
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live in New York, they are happy and they both visit NYADA :D


„Lay all your love on me"It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Kurt and Blaine had a very hard week at NYADA, so they slept til 11:00 a.m. When Blaine woke up, he saw his beautiful boyfriend sleeping like an angel. He didn't want to wake him, so he quietly went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Kurt woke up 5 minutes later and felt the smell of coffee. He went to the kitchen to find Blaine.

"Hey morning."

" you make coffee?"Kurt asks with sleepy eyes.

"Of course I did." Blaine said with a huge smile on his handsome face.

" Oh thank you! There's just one thing I love more than coffee."

"Really? What is that?"

"You of course." Kurt said smiling at his boyfriend.

"I love you too." Blaine said laughing.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kurt asks.

"Well it's almost lunch time, so we should take a shower and go get some lunch."

"Hmm..It sounds great. Let's start with the shower. Are you coming with me?" Kurt asked with a shifty smile.

"Yeah..ehmm..sure!"

So they took a shower together, than get dressed. Blaine wore black shorts with a dark blue T-shirt, Kurt picked up a pair of gray shorts with a white T-shirt.

"God Blaine, you look so sexy."

" Thanks. So do you." Kurt smiled.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Sure"

They went to the restaurant and had some lunch. After that they decided to go to the beach,because it was a very sunny day. Kurt was driving, they sang 'Teenage dream' in the car and had some fun. When the song ended, Blaine looked at Kurt and said:

" I want to talk about something later."

" Oh, it sounds very serious. Am I in trouble?"

" No you're not, don't be silly."

"Why can't we talk about it now?"

" It's a great day, I don't want to ruin it."

"Well Ok, as you wish."

They finally get there. The weather was very hot, so they decided to take their shirts off.

" OMG, Kurt you're so hot." Blaine said watching his boyfriends beautiful body.

"Well, I don't think so, but thank you baby." Kurt laughed.

" I love you so much." Blaine said pulling Kurt closer and kissing him softly.

" I love you too." Kurt blushed. "And you know me well enough, to know that I can't wait. So please tell me what did you want to talk about."

" I knew it. I shouldn't mention it."

"Well maybe you shouldn't, but you did, so please tell me."

" Ok..It's…uhmm…Adam."

" What's with him?"

"I don't like that guy, he doesn't like me eather. But he likes you. He likes you too much. And you spend a lot of time with him and…"

"Wait! A-are you jealous?"

"Well yeah, maybe a little."

"Do you trust me or not?"

"I do trust you! He's the one I don't trust." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand.

"You don't have to worry. He has a boyfriend now, and we always were just friends, but if it makes you feel unconfortable, I can stop meeting him." Kurt said smiling.

"Would you really do this for me?"

"I would do anything for you." Kurt said kissing his boyfriend again.

"You're amazing!"

"Yes I am." Kurt said joking. " So my boyfriend is jealous. Good to know. It's cute actually." Kurt laughed.

"Don't laugh! I wasn't always jealous." Blaine said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

That was the question Blaine was waiting for. He looked in his boyfriend's eyes and started to sing.

"I wasn't jealous before we met

_Now every man I see is a potential threat._

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice"_

" Hah..You never smoked crazy man." Kurt said laughing.

"But now it isn't true

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you…"_

Kurt decided to play a little with Blaine, so he started to sing with him.

"Don't go wasting your emotion

_Lay all your love on me"_

Kurt remembered the first time he saw Blain, he smiled a little and started to sing.

"It was like shooting a sitting duck

_A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck."_

Blaine smiled while Kurt continued.

"I still don't know what you've done with me

_A grown-up man should never fall so easily._

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsetisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear…"_

They sang the rest of the song together.

"Don't go wasting your emotion

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me"_

When they finished the song, they realized that everyone on the beach was staring at them, but they didn't laughed at each other and decided to eat an ice cream. After that they went home, had some dinner, and watched a movie. They fell asleep on the couch hugging each other.


End file.
